5 Dragons
by Vospader21
Summary: Alduin is slain, the Civil War is finished. The Five Legendary Dragonborn now stand as the most powerful mortals in Tamriel. Now that their epic mission has been accomplished, they begin to focus on their personal goals. One seeks love, one seeks power, one seeks riches, one seeks vengeance, one seeks all. The saga of Alduin closes, and the saga of 5 Dragons begins.
1. Chapter 1: Kodlack's Successor

**Disclaimer:** The story written below, is fan generated content, produced for the purposes of recreation. The Elder Scrolls series and all affiliated media are property of Bethesda softworks. Enjoy.

**Cole**

**Chapter 1: Kodlack's Successor**

"Cole, Cole, wake up you lazy good for nothing! It's morning!" Aela shouted as she rapped on my door. "Ok, ok, by the divines I'm up all ready quit it," I groan as I squirm out of bed. I stretch and spin my arms around to shake the sleep loose. I run my tongue over my teeth, they're all fuzzy, just like they are every morning when I wake up from a good night sleep, hmm a good night sleep, I had that last night, just like I had one the night before. I guess this is what it's like to be a warrior in peacetime.

Aela stopped knocking, I guess she left already. I sit up in the bed; huh I still call it the bed instead of my bed even though I've been sleeping here the past two months. It still feels like this is Kodlack's room, I still haven't gotten use to the fact that I'm in this position. I mean me, an Imperial, now not just a member but leader of The Companions the Nordiest group in all Skyrim. I look around the room. Cotton tapestries hang on the walls depicting battles fought long ago. A pine wardrobe stands in one corner, full of Kodlack's old clothes that I now wear. There's a table with some gold and few trinkets on it, and it's surrounded by two ornately carved wooden chairs that are worn with age. But what I like most about this room is its size; it's just large enough to give me some room to pace around when I'm thinking, but small enough to be snug and warm. Kodlack really made this space into a secure place, but it was his space I'm just taking it up. No matter how much time I spend in here I can't feel like it's my room. Maybe it's because Kodlack's spirit still echoes through the stone walls, maybe it's because I've yet to make my own mark, but regardless I just don't feel a sense of ownership here. Hmm, maybe I'm not meant too, one day I'll die and this room will pass on to whoever replaces me, and maybe they'll have the same problem. But enough pointless deep thought, I'm a warrior not a philosopher.

My feet haven't completely woken up yet. I stomp them a bit so that they get the message. Finally I'm up, I stretch my body out once more, galvanizing my muscles with the exercise, and I'm ready to conquer the day. I reach over to the nightstand next to me, and fish out my morning mouth potion, it's a little something Arcadia whipped up for me to help with that annoying fuzzy feeling on my teeth. I take a few sips, it tastes like milk, but it stings like alcohol, I rinse my mouth with it and spit it into the chamber pot, the fuzzy feeling has been washed off my teeth. I strip off my night clothes and armor myself with the wolf armor that has become my protection of choice in recent months. I really like the wolf motifs, I've always admired wolves even before I became a companion they have such comradery with each other and they take care of their own. Once I'm fully armored I open the bedroom door and head up to the mead hall.

Everyone's laughing and joking as they enjoy breakfast. Vilkas has bread in one hand and a cup of mead in the other; Farkas sits next him, ripping into a steak. Aela sits at the end of the table delicately savoring her chop of roast venison, which was a bit on the rare side, she ate as though she were a cross between a noblewoman of high breeding and a ferocious she-wolf.

"So nice of you to join us _Legate Bacchus,_" Old Vignar sneers at me from the other end of the hall. He's still angry that I took the Imperial side in the Civil War, I've tried numerous times to get him to see my viewpoint but he just won't have it. "Vignar…" I pinch the bridge of my nose for a minute and think, "Look I'll debate with you later; right now I need breakfast." I plop down in one of the seats, "Tilma mead please!"

"Hahaha," Aela giggled.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"The way you shouted at Tilma to bring you mead," she responded.

"So? You all shout at Tilma to bring you mead."

"Yes, but we always just say, TILMA MEAD! You squeaked a little _please_ at the end."

"Did I?" I asked quizzical.

"You did, it's funny because little manners like that are near foreign to this hall."

"Well what can I say, I've lived in Skyrim most of my life, but I'm still an Imperial. Little manners like that are in my blood."

"Cole do you plan to train with Wuuthrad today?" Vilkas cut in.

"Uhh yeah, but first we need to get the business side of things sorted out, do we have any prospective contracts inbound?"

"Are you using big words so that I don't know what you're saying again?" Farkas interjected.

"No Farkas, he's just asking if we've got any jobs," Vilkas answered him.

"Oh, you could have just said so," Farkas said before going back to his steak.

Vilkas continued, "Anyway in answer to your question, yes, we have contracts coming in by the bucket load. Athis, Ria, and Torvar already picked some up and left."

"What are they on?"

"Just a few bandit raids, nothing they can't handle. I wouldn't let them have any of the extremely dangerous jobs."

"What do you mean extremely dangerous?"

"I mean the Civil War is over and Skyrim is still mad." Vilkas got up and went to one of the tables in the hall that was loaded with papers; he dropped them in front of me, "Look at this bounties for Giants, Dragons, necromancers, requests to clear out barrows of undead. Most of them don't even offer a reward that's sufficient for the amount of work that has to go into them."

"Huh…" I thought about the situation for a minute, "Let's start with the one's involving dragons."

"I figured you'd want to take care of those first. There's two of those, one at Bonestrewn Crest south of Windhelm, and another one that's wondering around Falkreath Hold."

"Have they been attacking anyone?"

"The bounty letter's say that the one in Falkreath has been devouring livestock, but the letter for the one in Bonestrewn Crest says that it's a "cause for concern" whatever that means."

"What I can take that to mean is it's not worth our time, a dragon can't be penalized for needing to fill its belly. And as long as the one at Bonestrewn Crest stays put, which it likely will, and people are smart enough to stay away, which they likely are, it shouldn't be a problem."

Aela jumped in, "How do you know the Dragon at Bonestrewn will stay where it is?"

"I've been to Bonestrewn Crest before there is a word wall there, for some reason Dragons have the instinctive need to guard those walls so they never leave them."

"That's fine but we can't let those winged lizards fly around making lunch of people's livelihoods whenever they please," Vilkas said.

"I guess you're right, I'll head out to Falkreath and see if I can have words with it."

"You intend to parlay with a dragon?" Aela asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired of constantly going through the mess of slaying them, and besides now that Alduin is gone they're free to think for themselves so odds are they can be reasoned with."

"And just how do you plan on making them listen to you?" Vilkas asked.

"Like this, _FUS!_" Vilkas was pushed back by the force of my shout, I held back quite a bit and barely put any breath into it, but it still made him stagger and it scattered some of the table setting.

"Oh, if you must use that awful voice take it outside where I won't have to clean up!" Tilma complained.

"Sorry Tilma it was just a little joke."

"And you couldn't have used a _"joke"_ that didn't spill perfectly good mead all over the floor!" Vilkas said, as he pointed to how the floor was now covered in mead, and good pieces of fruit, bread, and cheese.

"Oh, now that is a pity, but you know what they say; no use crying over spilt mead."

"Ohhahaha hohaha ho," Aela was laughing uncontrollably, "I'm pretty sure they say that about spilt milk, ohahahaho."

"See Aela thinks it's funny," I point out.

"Yes well I don't, put em up Cole." Vilkas raised his fists into a boxing stance.

"Oh come on, can't it wait till after breakfast?"

"You just ruined breakfast."

"Ehhh, _fine._" I stood up and raised my gauntleted fists up to chest level. I got up and met Vilkas face to face.

Vilkas takes the first shot, and throws a left hook at me. I shift my shoulder just in time to block the blow with my shoulder plating. It's a strong punch but I've handled stronger. I throw a straight punch at his face, hoping to finish this in one blow, but he blocks it with his right, picks up his left again and delivers a hook to my gut. My armor protects me from wound but the force of the punch winds me. He delivers another blow straight across my jaw, I feel my teeth rattle. A normal man would be out cold at this point, but I've taken far too many hits in my life to go down like that. I stagger a few steps back, I can taste blood swishing around in my mouth, I swallow it, I don't want to spit my blood in the mead hall it's disrespectful.

I get back up. Vilkas comes charging forward, left fist ready for the final swing. I crouch down and sidestep to the right, his fist misses me by a hair, I'm right inside his guard, the opening could not be more clear, I clench my fist, spring straight up and "_WHAM_" a beautiful uppercut connected with his chin. "_CRUNCH, CRACK_." Vilkas is on his back. And I'm standing. "I yield," Vilkas groaned.

"Haha," I laugh through my clunked teeth, "let that be a reminder as to who's in charge here." I extend a hand to Vilkas which he humbly accepts. "Are you and I square now Vilkas?"

"Mmm," he grunts. I swing his arm over my neck and brace him up. "Alright let's head over to the temple. You knocked my teeth around and I'm pretty sure your chin is in splinters." Vilkas and I walk out of Jorvaskr's front door.

It's a beautiful day in Whiterun, the sun is shining and the clouds are nice and fluffy. And the usual Skyrim chill was in a more mild state making it a pleasantly cool temperature for any race. "You can let me go, you broke my chin not my legs," Vilkas said as he pulled away from me. "Suit yourself," I glance at Vilkas broken chin it's starting to swell up pretty bad. "We better get that fixed before it gets infected." We make our way down the steps stone steps into the main hub of the Wind District, it's a business day so it's particular crowded with people going up and down from Dragonsreach to the Plains District. Fortunately it's just up ahead. We swerve our way through the crowd, everyone's so busy they don't pay us any mind. "Cole, Cole!" came an old women's voice. I turn my head to see Fralia Gray-Mane, she looked winded and worried. "Fralia whas da matter?" My speech is slightly garbled by my misplaced teeth and now swelling gums.

"What happened to your teeth? Never mind, I just got a letter back from Thorald," she said.

"Whas he say?"

The poor old women bemoaned, "He says he's still afraid for his life and he can't come home."

"Why? Doeshn't he know zat I'm teh Legate of Whiterun now? I can protect him from any Imperial persecutors here, and grant him full amneshty for war crimes."

"It's not the Imperials he's afraid of, it's the Thalmor."

"Damn it, dats right. Dose damned elves can't let anyshing go."

"Hehehe," Vilkas was chuckling.

"Was so funny?"

"You sound ridiculous," Vilkas laughed, clearly the effort hurt his jaw but he didn't care.

"Thorald Gray-Mane's life ish in danger and you're making jokesh abut my shpeech?"

"Hahaha, stop talking please, your killing me now worse then you were back at Jorvaskr a minute ago," he gripped his sides as he laughed.

"Can we dishcuss this inside da temple?" I ask Fralia.

"I'd rather we talk about this in the privacy of my own home, but clearly you need the healing and this can't wait, so yes."

We walk into the temple, Vilkas, Fralia, and I. It's empty apart from Danica Pure-Spring, who greets us warmly. "Hello everyone, oh Cole, Vilkas what have you two done to yourselves?"

"Jusht a friendly vawl Danica, can fixssh us?"

"Huh?" She asks, confused and unable to understand what I'm saying.

Vilkas speaks up, "It was just friendly brawl Danica, can you heal us?"

"Have a seat," she ordered.

We did as we were bid. I sat on the one of the stone slabs intended for sick and wounded and Fralia sat next to me. Vilkas took the one opposite me at the other end of the small temple. Danica tended to Vilkas first. She put her hand on his chin and commenced the healing spell, her hands lit up with holy light. In the meantime I continued speaking to Fralia, "tell me whas happening."

"The last time I was able to get a letter through to him, I told him it was safe to come home, now that you were in charge of the legion in Whiterun. But when he wrote back he told me that even if the legion didn't think he was important anymore, he was still being chased by the Thalmor. For some reason they just won't leave him alone, and they're hunting him relentlessly. If he were to come to Whiterun they would just follow him here."

Those damned elves, they never let anything go. If I wasn't a Legate they'd be sending assassins after me too. What can I do though? The Thalmor are probably the most evil combination of greed and ferocity one could possibly imagine. Each one of them is so hypnotized by their doctrine that they are beyond being able to be reasoned with. The level power they have politically, economically, and militarily is beyond anything the world has ever seen before. No one should have the level of power that they do, there's too much room for abuse, and abuse it they most certainly do. Forget the way they banned the worship of Talos, numerous atrocities have been enacted by the Thalmor that have gone completely unnoticed, both in Skyrim, and the rest of Tamriel. Kidnapping's and mysterious disappearances in the middle of the night, the cruelty with which they've tortured their captives even when they knew full well that who they were torturing knew absolutely nothing, and worst of all the _things_ they did to my friend Martyroun. I still shudder every time I think about what she told me they did to her on the Summerset Isles, it was a miracle she survived.

"What am I to do Cole?" Fralia asked, clearly begging for my help.

Danica came over to me and began casting the restoration magic. My jaw was enveloped in warm golden holy light. I could feel my gums shrinking back down, and my teeth shifting back into place. Not only were they healing they, they were strengthening. I could feel the blood rushing through the veins of my gums thickening them, the teeth themselves were growing just a bit and expanding around the base. Magic truly is an amazing thing, a great gift to all, I didn't always think so, but Martyroun taught me otherwise. And the Thalmor, they abuse this gift, they pervert it and use it to cause unimaginable suffering. I'd made up my mind on what needed to be done. "Don't worry Fralia I'll take care of everything I promise."

I stand up and bid Vilkas to come with me back to Jorvaskr. It was a short walk back to the mead hall, but a tense one. I was about to make a very serious, very dangerous announcement, so I could help but shake a little bit. When we reached the doors of Jorvaskr, I stopped and took a deep breath, steeling myself for what I was about to say. I opened the doors and walked in, Vilkas following. Everyone was where we had left them. I stood tall and proud and made my announcement, "Everyone I've made a decision that's going to change everything around here so listen up!" Everyone straightened up a bit, they could tell what I was about to say was important.

I said it loud and proud, "We are going to war against the Thalmor!"

**A/N:** Please leave reviews they really encourage me to keep working. Also if I made any mistakes grammatically, or with the first person please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2: A Tender Romantic Moment

**Disclaimer:** The Elder Scrolls series and all related media are the intellectual property of Bethesda Studios. The story contained herein is fan made content produced solely for the purposes of recreation.

**Disclaimer:** The following material contains highly suggestive adult content, while all content described in this chapter still adheres to the T rating guidelines of , there of course will always be some individuals who will claim otherwise. If you are one such individual, be advised you have been forewarned as to this chapter's content, and the writer is no longer liable for any offense you may feel.

**Martyroun**

**Chapter 2: A Tender Romantic Moment**

Riften is a seedy little place, I've only been here three times including my current trip and it's still one too many for me. It doesn't look like a bad place, the city is neatly arranged, the houses are proud and tall structures of wood. Every house is situated between the stone of the main streets where the cities commerce commences, and the backgreens a ring of soil and vegetation spaced between the city walls and the houses so that the homeowners can have a little space to grow a garden. Plus nobody leaves their trash and chamber pots in the street since they have the river to take their refuse. What really makes Riften unbearable is the corruption. Now I know that there is no place on Nirn that doesn't have at least one skeever lurking around, but Riften is in a class all its own. The guards ignore just about everything until someone gives them coin to pay attention. Drunken brawls, petty thievery, even bloody murder; they don't care at all unless people like Maven Black-Briar decide to make them care. And Maven that venomous bitch is a witch and hagraven in human skin. I can't believe they made her Jarl. But who am I kidding? Even though I haven't been here too often I know she's always been in charge here, the title is just honorary.

"Erghh," I hear Benor groan from the bed, I turn my head from the window to take a quick side glance at him. He's just starting to wake up; I haven't put my clothes back on yet, should I robe before he wakes up? Nah, his performance last night was wonderful he deserves a little treat. I go back to staring out the window which is positioned directly across from the bed, giving him a perfect view of my naked back. I lean out a little to amplify my assets a bit, and I cross my arms across my breasts and lean on the windowsill very casually, this way no onlookers from the street will be able to tell that I'm naked. From behind me I hear the sheets rustling, and I can sense Benor's heavy Nord feet touch the floor, he's creeping up to me slowly, I think he's trying to take me by surprise, I can feel he's almost directly behind me, maybe I'll suddenly turn around with a flame in my hand and take him by surprise. It would definitely be funny. I concentrate a bit of magika in my palm and I have a little fireball flickering in my hands, on second thought Benor really is just trying to be endearing I don't think I want to spoil what could be a very tender romantic moment between the two of us. I snuff out the flame and as soon as I do, I feel his warm muscular arm wrap around my stomach, and the cold steel of a dagger tap at my neck.

"I've heard of being caught with your pants down, but this is something else," Benor whispered in my ear, I can feel his grin as he holds me in this compromising position, "you're getting sloppy dear." He's had his fun so he places the dagger on the windowsill, and wraps his other arm around over one of mine and grabs one of my hands in his, I like the feel of his strong light chestnut colored hands as they hold and guard my supple pale yellow ones. He goes on to plant soft kisses on my neck.

I reach behind and sensuously rub his neck, he seems to like this, but I'll fix that. I dig my middle finger just a bit more deeply into the meat of his neck, concentrate a little bit of magika and _"zap"_ a tiny spark jolted from my finger and zapped him.

"Ow!" He flinched and took the arm from my belly to caress the point where I shocked him. I turned around and pushed him backwards with the middle finger of my left hand, "me getting sloppy, please I knew you were up before your feet even touched the floor." I strut right up to him as I speak and when I'm in his face I push him back again. "And what's more what were you thinking trying to sneak up on me? You know you're not the sneaky sort. And just because we're in Riften doesn't mean you can start trying to be." I'm in his face and I push him back again.

I can tell he thinks he's in trouble now, because I'm starting to see fear in his eyes, the kind of fear a mean can only feel from his women. Though to be frank I'm not so much his women as he is my man. "Look love I'm sorry it's just that…" he begins to say.

"Hold your tongue! I don't want to hear it!" I cut him off with a voice that's borderline shrill. I push him back one more time and he falls on the bed. "You know, I could feel you were trying to sneak up on me, I was thinking of suddenly whipping around with a fistful of flames and giving you a surprise, but I decided no I wanted to have a tender romantic moment with my new strong handsome Nord husband."

"I'm sorry Marty it's just that…"

"Ah ah ah," I chastise him with my finger, "I'm mad at you now you call me Martyroun when I'm mad at you."

"Martyroun I'm sorry it's just that…" He starts to sit up, but I push him back down and hold him to the bed with one hand.

"It's just that what Benor? You thought it would be funny to put a dagger to your pretty new Altmer wife's neck? What if I thought you were an enemy? I could have burnt you to a crisp with turning my head."

"Well when you put it that way it does seem like I did something a bit irresponsible."

"It doesn't just seem irresponsible it was irresponsible." I straddle him while I speak.

"But…" I cover his lips with mine. We have a bit of trouble when we kiss, his lips are bigger than mine, and mine are a bit thin since I'm an Altmer, but after practice we found a special way to combine our lips even though they weren't built to fit with each other. Our special kiss is deep but it allows us to adjust our level passion so that we can always make the other feel what we want them to feel, and right now I want him to feel like a mountain lion, so that I can tame him. I finish the kiss on his lips, and plant another one on his cheek for love. I continue to speak, "Furthermore, do you even know how to use a dagger?"

"Now that you mention it no," he responds.

"Well we have to fix that, what you need is some practice," I reach down past his waist, "and it looks like you have a perfect practice dagger right here."

"It needs a little bit of sharpening," he says.

"Fortunately I know the perfect grindstone," I say. I give him another kiss on the lips so that my body can rub against his. And in a few strokes we go wild.

A little over half an hour passes by the time we finish, and we're exhausted. I roll of off him, my pale yellow body is misted over in sweat and my breathing is heavy. He catches me as I roll off and pulls me closer to him; I grab his chest hair for support and rest my head on his rock solid shoulder. "Now this is…" I say between heavy breaths, "this is more like the tender romantic moment I had in mind."

"You like tender? Hah, you could've fooled me." Benor said, his speech was half wheezing half laughing, he was more winded then I was. "If I had known you were this insane in bed I'd have married you sooner."

I slap his chest for that comment, I don't really know why, but it felt good. "Ow, what was that for?" He asked.

"I don't know something about you makes me feel impulsive."

"What does that mean?"

I raise my upper body so that my face is over his. "It means that I'm just as likely to do this," I plant a deep soft kiss on his lips, when I finish I trace his chin with my index finger, and finish my sentence "as I am likely to do this." My finger plants a light _"zap"_ on his chin.

"Ah! Quit that," Benor complains.

"Ok, ok, I've had my fun." I give him another kiss for being a good sport. Then I roll onto his left side, wrap my arms around his neck and snuggle. He closes his eyes ready to fall right back to sleep, and I'm ready to join him. I close my eyes ready to drift to the world of dreams with my lover, and then _"ting." _It's the sound of something metal hitting the floor. I rise up immediately; experience has taught me that a quick response to the slightest thing can save your life. I get up too late though, a hooded figure clad in a black cloak jumps out the window of our room. "THIEF!" I scream.

Benor is up immediately. I see that our wardrobe is open, but I don't have time to stop and see what he took, he'll get away. I take the bed sheets and wrap them around myself as I run out the window. Our room is only one story up so the fall isn't so bad, but I land on the stone street feet first the impact of which makes me wince terribly; I never was very good at this acrobatics nonsense. I cast a simple _fast healing_ spell to recover from the impact and I'm running. The thief hadn't gotten far, and since its Sundas there isn't a large crowd for him to disappear into. He clearly knows this, because he's trying to break the chase by jumping over barrier and market stall counters, for whatever reason it hasn't occurred to him that I can just run around those. I'm keeping good pace with him even though I'm wearing nothing but a bed sheet. As soon as I have clear shot to him I'll close the distance with my _Whirlwind Sprint_. But he stops short in front of a wall that borders off the courtyard of the Temple of Mara from the rest of Riften. He puts his hands on the top of the wall and starts climbing over, I take this as my chance. I focus magika to my left hand and visualize the spell for paralysis, it takes only a moment to be ready and I shoot at him a ball of green magikal energy. It hits him spot on, he'll be as still as a corpse for the next ten minutes.

But something's wrong he's still climbing. He resisted my spell! But how!? There's no way a lowly thief can resist magic of my caliber. He's at the top of the wall and just as he leaps over, I catch a glimpse of his right hand, four of his fingers have rings on them, each ring contained a precious stone, one diamond, one ruby, one sapphire, and one garnet, and suddenly I understand how he resisted my spell. "That son of a bitch stole my enchanted rings."

He's jumps into the temples courtyard and I lose sight of him. I reach the temples gate only a minute after his jumped into the courtyard. Through the bars of the wrought iron gate, I see him go to the side of the temple into an alley that leads into the backgreens. The gates locked there's only one way through. I take a deep breath, "FUS…RO DAH!" The blows off its hinges across the courtyard, and crashes into the stone of the temples front steps. I go down the alley where I saw the thief run into the backgreens, but he's nowhere to be seen. I cast a detect life spell, but in a large city like Riften there to many life forces to detect, and I'm not familiar with the thief's soul signature, so I won't be able to pick him from a crowd. I head back to the Bee and Barb where Benor and I are staying. The tavern is just starting to fill with its morning patrons, and overnight guests coming down for breakfast. They all stare at me but I think it's more because I'm a strange sight wearing nothing but a bed sheet rather than the fact that I'm nude and being covered by nothing but a bed sheet.

I go back to our room. Benor's there waiting for me, "Marty that bastard stole your rings. All that's left is your wedding ring." He handed me the ring that the Temple of Mara gave me at our wedding to signify mine and Benor's union.

"Thank the divines; this ring is the only one I couldn't replace."

"You don't plan to go after that thief."

"He stole rings, very powerful enchanted rings at that, they'll sell very quickly, not worth the trouble to track them all down when I can just make new ones."

"But aren't you concerned for any abuse that might come about their use?" Benor asked.

"Yes, but it's not like they're going to bring the end times or something like that. In any case it's a moot point because I don't know where to find them anyway."

"Very well then love," he put his arms around me, "you want to leave Riften now?"

"I want to, but there's still a matter of a certain promise to a certain little orphan girl that we have to take care of."

"You mean?"

"Mhm, let's get dressed and head to Honorhall Orphanage."

**A/N:** Personally I would love to bump the fanfic up to an M rating and write a full on lemon scene, but people I actually know are going to read this, and I can't handle the stigma of being a porn maker, not yet anyway lol. By the way, I'm posting this without having it beta read, and I don't have enough patience to proofread it myself. While I'm confident in Microsoft Words spell and grammar checking capabilities, due to the fact that this kind of work involves using words that aren't an official part of the English language it tends to mark a lot of things that aren't really wrong as wrong. Because of this I've developed a bad habit of ignoring those annoying red and green squiggly underlines whenever they pop up. So if I made any spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know so I can fix it.


End file.
